


Eternity

by fantaque



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaque/pseuds/fantaque
Summary: "Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last?" - Dracula UntoldIt didn't matter where or when.  It didn't matter which lifetime. They will always find each other.Have you ever wondered what had been?  Let's take a look at the lives of Silvia and Roy before they were reborn as Hun and Romang.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Covenant





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> A Hun and Romang Fantasy AU - Inspired by an episode of 2Idiots where the boys found out about their past life.
> 
> This is a spin off of a much bigger Fantasy AU I'm writing for N.Flying with appearances by SF9, Cherry Bullet and other FNC Artists.

Silvia blew on the wet ink of her latest piece after she set her quill down. She lifted the last page against the light to inspect it as her left hand caressed Roy when he jumped onto her lap. 

“Do you think they will listen this time, little one?” she asked him. Her cat looked up at her with wide, owl-like, greenish-gold eyes and tilted his head questioningly. She chuckled in response, “You’re right, they wouldn’t. But it doesn’t hurt to try, now does it?”

It was an article about the latest craze that had hit England: Witches. More and more people had stepped forward, accusing one another of witchcraft and people dying without just cause. It was “to purge the world of the devil’s work” public officials and holy men claimed. 

She didn’t believe in witchcraft and she thought it was stupid that people were willing to kill others because of their childish fears. But she believed the real reason behind this was to keep the public under control. What better way to rule than with eliciting fear?

“Miss,” one of their servants, Mary, knocked on the open door of her home office. When Silvia addressed her, she continued, “Marcus is here to collect the manuscript.”

“Let him in please,” Silvia instructed, standing up to collect the pages of her article that was drying by the window sill. Roy jumped onto her desk and sat on his hind legs, purring at her. “I know, little one,” she said sweetly. “I don’t like him, either. But he is a good employee.”

“Miss Silvia?” a male voice came from the door and she turned to see Marcus with a bouquet of flowers in his arm and he had his hat pressed to his chest. “Good day,” he greeted.

“Hello, Marcus,” she acknowledged him, tying a string around the manuscript she had stacked on the desk. When she was sure that the pages wouldn't fly off the stack, she handed the manuscript to Marcus. “Thank you for volunteering to gather these today, make sure John receives this no later than four o’clock this afternoon.”

“Of course, miss,” Marcus nodded before he extended his arm to offer the flowers to her. “I hope you like them, miss, and it would be an honor if you could spare your Saturday afternoon having a picnic with me at the park.”

“Marcus, we have spoken about this.” Silvia sighed, waiting for him to take the manuscript from her hands. “Please stop. I am not interested in taking a suitor.”

“I would be good to you, miss,” Marcus begged, stepping forward. But as soon as he did, Roy jumped in front of Silvia, arching his back with the hair standing on end in an attempt to make himself look bigger and hissed, baring his teeth at him. Marcus jumped back in shock, dropping the bouquet, clearly not expecting the cat to be so aggressive.

“Roy, please. He doesn’t mean any harm.” Silvia cooed, lying the manuscript on her desk again and picked up her cat, cradling him in her arms. Roy calmed down immediately, rubbing his head to her chin. She turned to Marcus again, who stood frozen by the threshold. “Please, have the manuscript submitted to John before four o’clock." She repeated. "Thank you, Marcus. That will be all.” Then she walked past him, leaving him alone in her office. “Mary will see you out.”

\--

Silvia sat by the fire the next evening, reading one of her favorite books with Roy comfortably sleeping on her lap. It was a quiet night and she would just finish one more chapter before retiring to bed. She was already reading the part where the prince watched Cinderella run away from the ball when there was a knock at her door.

“Who could that be?” she wondered as Roy woke up from the insistent knocking at the door. When her cat jumped down from her lap, she stood and made her way to open the door for the person who seemed to be losing their patience. 

When she was near the door, Roy had started to pull on the hem of her skirt. She looked down at him and he seemed to be in a panic. “It must be urgent.” she told him but Roy continued to pull on her skirt. 

She was about to ask him what was wrong when the door burst open, flying from its hinges and luckily, did not hit her. “What is the meaning of this?!” she screamed at the men who rammed her door open.

“Silvia Pope, you are hereby under arrest under the suspicion of witchcraft.” A man dressed in official robes read from the parchment in his hands. 

“Witchcraft?” Silvia parroted, incredulous at the accusation. “Have you gone mad?!”

“Marcus Sibley has informed us that you communicate with animals.” The man rolled the piece of parchment as two other men crossed the threshold, chains in their hands.

Realization struck her, she had rejected Marcus for the nth time the other day and Roy had come forward with his dislike of the man. “Do you not speak to your pets, too?” she demanded, struggling as the men pulled her arms back and chained them. “Roy is my pet!”

“Mr. Sibley had witnessed your ‘pet’ obey you immediately,” the man held up his chin cockily. “Pets do not do that.”

“That is ridiculous!” She protested.

“Take the cat, too!” The man instructed, seeing Roy by Silvia’s feet. 

“No!” Silvia screamed, trying to pry her hands out of the chains. She looked at Roy, “RUN!”

The cat stared at her for a moment and for a second she felt like he looked at her with concern. “RUN!” She screamed again, and Roy flinched at her harsh tone. He barely dodged the arms of the man who reached for him as he ran into the kitchen and out the back door.

She was held in a small cage at the town square, it was wet and cold from the rain and she huddled into herself to keep warm. She had not slept the entire night and the rain had become stronger, pelting her aggressively. She was at least grateful that the man who had ran after Roy came back empty handed. He was safe. 

A few hours had passed when she saw Roy approach her cage. “Roy,” her voice quivered when he reached her. He squeezed himself through the bars and jumped up her lap, rubbing his head on her chin. She caressed his head fondly, “You should not be here, they will hurt you.”

But he did not leave, instead he curled into her lap, purring peacefully. Finally, she fell asleep, Roy’s presence bringing her a much needed comfort. She had already accepted her fate, she knew she would be burned come morning.

Roy visited her in her dreams, they were in a different time and a different place. He showed her around the kitchen of a home and she didn’t understand. It was foreign to her, nothing like she had seen before. There was a light on the ceiling, but it was not a flame. The stove didn’t have a place to put firewood in but there was a pot of water boiling and a tiny circle of flame beneath it. She listened to the soft rumbling of a shiny box that was much taller than her. She jumped at the sound of a bell and when she turned, she saw a box that she could see through and a bowl turning within it. 

_I will see you again,_ she whipped her head and looked at Roy who was sitting on his hind legs on a table in the middle of the kitchen. _Here, in our next life._ He didn’t speak but she heard his words. _I’m sorry I could not protect you._ She heard him again, speaking directly into her mind. _But know that I will never leave your side. We will walk through eternity together._

\--

It was barely dawn when she was awoken by the loud clanging of the door of her cage and she was pulled not-so-gently from where she sat. She didn’t struggle, knowing it was of no use. Men were far too strong. Roy wasn’t there when she woke up and she blamed her dreams on the fever she now had being in the rain overnight. 

To her surprise, she was not put on the platform in the middle of the square but instead, she was dragged to the dock by the river. “Am I not to be burned?”

The man who held her scoffed. “A far worse punishment awaits you, witch!”

Then she saw it, a chair at the end of a wooden plank with a counter weight on the other end. She started to struggle, finally realizing her fate. “No! Please no!” She begged as she was brought closer to the chair. “Please, burn me instead! Hang me! Anything but this!”

There was a crowd gathered at the docks, chanting, “Witch! Witch! Death to the Witch!” Men, women and children, it didn’t matter. This was just entertainment for them. Silvia cried as she was thrown on the dock next to the chair. She was going to die in the worst possible way. “Please, I am not a witch. Please.” She hiccuped, unable to breathe because of her crying. She felt her chest about to explode from the fear she felt. “I am not.”

She was forced into the chair by two men, strapping her arms and legs down and the plank was eased over the dock, she was hanging over the water now. “Please, I am not a witch.” She cried, looking around to see nothing but contempt in the eyes of the men and women around her, even those she had helped before. “Help me.” She begged. 

No one responded to her kindly, instead they continued their chant. “Witch! Witch! Death to the Witch!” She couldn’t even hug herself for comfort, she was exposed to the cold wind and the harsh sun. She was displayed helplessly and all she could do was wait until they lowered her into the water. 

She heard a man scream, and she turned her head to see Roy claw at the man who sealed her fate the night before. Marcus’ face was now bleeding, Roy’s claws had left three long and deep wounds across both his cheeks. He tried to reach for the cat but Roy had already ran away from Marcus, towards her. Agilely, he leaped from the dock on the plank and dodged all who reached for him. He landed on her lap and sat on his hind legs, looking up at her. The greenish-gold tint of his eyes comforted her and she pursed her lips.

“Eternity, you said?” she asked the cat and Roy tilted his head before nodding gently.

People around them screamed louder after what had transpired. “Witch! Witch! Death to the Witch!” She knew Roy’s actions had earned her a death sentence. But she didn’t care anymore, she was still afraid, but she didn’t care. For the first time in her life, she believed in witchcraft, Roy was proof of that. And she trusted him, she believed what he told her in her dreams. 

Eternity.

She drowned out all the sounds and all the faces around her. She didn’t want to see their cruelty during the last moments of her life. She focused on Roy, his face usually looked harsh, but it was soft and gentle this time. 

She trusted him. 

And his face was the last thing she saw before her chair was dunked into the icy river.

\--

Hun woke up slowly from Romang’s gentle licking of his face. He was sweating even though the air conditioning was on full blast. “You dreamt of that time, too?” he asked her, sitting up and leaning back on his head board.

 _Yes_ , Romang’s voice entered his mind. Her feet sinking in the mattress slightly as she adjusted her position beside him. _Everything you dream of, I dream of as well._

“You kept your promise.” Hun told her, caressing her head and she leaned into his hand. “We’re together again.”

 _I will never leave your side._ She repeated the words Roy told Silvia in her dreams. 

“Eternity, huh?” He asked, staring fondly at her before hauling her up.

 _No matter how many life times_ , she promised, curling her front paws under her chest when she settled onto his lap.

“I can’t ask for anything more,” Hun smiled, scratching behind her ear. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
